IRW: Insurgence Renegade Wrestling
by TheUrbanLegend2784
Summary: Apps Open, info inside
1. Application

**True Faith- New Order**

As the music plays, light unveils a man sitting behind an oak desk. He was a Brazilian-Korean with porcelain white skin, bleach blonde hair in a wavy style, and hazel eyes that hid behind polarized shades. He wore a silver suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. He had a composed gesture and looked content.

"Good evening, wrestling world. My name is Xavier Nye, and today I'm here to announce a new addition to the ever-growing world of professional wrestling." said the man, now dubbed as Xavier. He opened a drawer, and pulled out a sheet of paper that was styled as an application. It had a notable watermark on the center, serving as the federation's logo.

"I name it, "Insurgence Renegade Wrestling." If you are either ambitious, or simply looking to expand your brand or craft, then IRW's the right place for you. Feel free to step in between our ropes, within reason. I hope to hear from you all real soon..."

Xavier smiled, as the scene fades to the logo of...

**Insurgence Renegade Wrestling**

* * *

**Yep, I am officially stepping into the game of make-believe wrestling on Fanfiction. I've been reading some feds on here for a while and decided to give it a shot! Hopefully you're interested enough to give me a chance, or to submit me an OC or two. All I ask for you to do is be creative, and send me as much as needed (although there's guarantee I'll use one or two.)**

**If you have any questions or concerns, PM me and we can talk. In the mean time, send me in your OCs via PM, and I hope you enjoy. My inagural event will be called, "Brave New World" and once I get enough characters, I'll announce the card and all the other goodies in store.**

* * *

**Single App:**

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Alignment:

Billed From:

Height:

Weight:

Look:

Gear:

Entrance Gear:

Backstage/Promo Gear:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Wrestling Style (Technical/Brawler/Powerhouse/Hardcore/Strong Style/Dirty/High Flyer/Showman/MMA/Lucha Libre):

Known Moves (Max of 10-15):

Signature (Max of 3):

Finisher (Max of 2):

Ultimate Finisher (Max 1):

Entrance Theme:

Entrance:

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional):

Other Info:

**Tag Team/Faction App:**

Team Name:

Members:

Team Signatures (Max of 3):

Team Finishers (Max of 2):

Taunt/Catchphrases:

**Manager App:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Look:

Attire:

Alignment:

Personality:

Wrestler(s) managing:

Connection with client:


	2. Brave New World Annoucement

**True Faith- New Order**

As the music plays, silver light unveils Xavier Nye, who has his feet propped up on his oak desk. He took off his polarized sunglasses and grabbed himself an iced drink, before addressing the viewers.

"Good evening, folks. I am Xavier Nye of Insurgence Renegade Wrestling, commonly nicknamed as, 'IRW.' Since the revelation of my promotion, it's been observed by many, and lots of stars have decided to ink their names onto contracts. With that being said, I am proud to announce that the card for our inaugural event... has been completed! With that being said, the time has come... for a Brave New World!"

* * *

The lights dim, as **True Faith by New Order** fades away... before the main score of **Brave New World by Iron Maiden** begins to play as the logo for IRW's Brave New World shows itself, before renderings of the card's matches begin popping up...

20-Man Brave New World Turmoil Match

Zane Walker vs. Connor Gates

Fight Club (Adrian Young & Jaden Senoa) vs. Diamond Kick (Bryan Moore & Daisuke Inoue)

Kazumi Sakuraba vs. Sofia Reynoso vs. Roxy Rotten

Mason Rivers vs. Cedric Harvey Jr.

Jason Malice vs. Seth Sullivan _(Deathmatch)_

Anthony Dre vs. Will Ralston _(Winner faces BNW BR Winner in the future for the IRW World Championship)_

* * *

The renderings fade out, before Xavier reappears, this time standing up.

"I wish everyone involved in this event the best of luck, their work surely will guarantee themselves bigger opportunities down the road. In the meantime, this is Xavier Nye, signing out. The road to a Brave New World... has opened up."


End file.
